Orgullo
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Victorian AU! Un momento entre padre e hija que cambiara el curso de la organización Hellsing. Amargos recuerdos inundan la mente de Abraham Van Hellsing, la lluvia no para de recordarle las vidas arrebatadas en aquella lucha del bien contra el mal. Pero al menos sabe que Integra no le fallará


**Disclaimer: Hellsing Pertenece a Kouta Hirano nada más que decir**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Temporada del año" del foro la Mansión Hellsing**

 **¡Por fin! No estaba muerta andaba de Hiatus , ok mal chiste, espero disfruten de este Universo alterno: Nos situamos en la Época Victoriana, con la diferencia de que Londres es habitada por vampiros, Ghouls y hombres lobos durante las noches y estos atacan a los ciudadanos. Integra es la menor de las hijas de Van Hellsing y es hermana de Richard y Arthur.**

 **Como siempre disfruten de la lectura espero sus comentarios para saber si debería seguir con este AU ;)**

* * *

Había llovido con obstinación y olía a tierra mojada, finísimas gotas de agua caían desde las nubes mientras el gélido viento se encargaba de acompañar esta llovizna creando un paisaje sumamente triste.

Misma emoción que se sentía hasta en el último rincón de la lúgubre y sombría mansión Hellsing.

Un hombre algo mayor se encontraba observando el paisaje desde la ventana de su estudio, era un día tan gris que le traía amargos recuerdos de una victoria entre las fuerzas del bien y el mal, misma que quedó grabada en su memoria por la pérdida de un gran colega en aquellas lejanas tierras.

Del otro lado del escritorio una joven rubia con porte aristocrático esperaba que aquel iniciara la conversación.

—Durante años la familia Hellsing ha llevado una pesada carga sobre sus hombros— El patriarca de familia dirigió su mirada hacia ella, con ese gesto esperaba transmitirle la misma seriedad que tenían sus palabras.

La joven asintió presentía que lo que estaba a punto de escuchar cambiaría el curso de su propia vida para siempre.

—En nosotros recae el deber de eliminar de la faz de la tierra a esas terribles criaturas conocidas como "Vampiros" —

Integra conocía el termino, su familia de raíces inglesa y holandesas no era ajena al submundo de criaturas sobrenaturales que habitaban en los bajos fondos de la sociedad londinense.

En ese momento entendió que aquella revelación no debía tomarse a juego y que este era un asunto muy serio que no era algo por lo que una joven de su nivel social debiera de preocuparse.

Pero ella era diferente, la única mujer en un ambiente en donde solo dominaban hombres Integra logro lo que ninguna se atrevería siquiera a poner en practica; estar a la par con las figuras masculinas de su hogar, porque la tarea que estaban a punto de encomendarle era solo un trabajo que los varones debían hacer, ninguna dama tendría que verse expuesta al peligro de salvaguardar Londres de semejantes criaturas del mal.

Sin embargo su padre confiaba en ella, aún más que en sus hermanos Richard: Un joven egoísta que solo pensaba en hacer dinero y alejarse de su familia y Arthur: Un líder nato al que le encantaban las juergas y el alcohol con cada paso en falso o escándalo ponía en peligro el prestigio del apellido. De los tres ella era la más fría y sensata un poco apegada a su padre, pero consciente de la contraparte de "Los perros guardianes que cazan por la noche y realizan el trabajo sucio"

De día una pacífica familia con raíces holandesas y mucho capital económico en el cual invertir, de noche cazadores letales de criaturas demoníacas. A eso se resumía la historia familiar y Abraham Van Hellsing esperaba que la única fémina de la casa heredara su puesto y continuara con su legado.

Ambos sabían que era una apuesta riesgosa, muchos dudarían de su capacidad y fidelidad solo por ser una frágil damisela, se haría de enemigos pero sin duda alguna contaría con aliados poderosos que le darían una mano para ayudarle a salir de ello y trabajar a la par para resguardar el secreto.

Porque Integra Van Hellsing pondría en alto el nombre de su organización y sabría mejor que nadie donde buscar y destruir.

Y por eso Abraham no podía estar más orgulloso.


End file.
